darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Lilith is a fictional character from Capcom's Darkstalkers series. She first appeared in Vampire Savior (Darkstalkers 3 in the west) in 1997 and later reappeared in Vampire Savior 2. During her development, she was intended to be the half-angel sister of Morrigan Aensland. In Vampire Savior, Lilith serves as the boss battle for Morrigan as well as the special mid-boss fight for Victor von Gerdenheim. She was originally voiced by Hiroko Konishi with Miyuki Sawashiro currently voicing her in Onimusha Soul. Background Belial Aensland foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Some great Life Form would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Berial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there, either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Berial decided to split her powers and isolate them to protect her. Morrigan's soul was split into 2; one half being closed off into a space that Berial had created. But her powers weren't simply split evenly. Because her powers were forcefully divided, they kept drawing each other with a powerful force. To control this, Berial took another part of her power and sealed it within himself. Thus, Morrigan's soul had been divided into three. One in Morrigan, one in the sealed space, and one in Berial's body. When these become one, Morrigan can regain her full power. But if one doesn't recognize their own ability, it is difficult to sense one's own existence, let alone control it. Morrigan herself found out about her other half after Berial had died. When Berial died, the sealed off power was supposed to return to it's rightful owner. Once this was complete, the next ruler of Makai was supposed to be born, as Berial foresaw it. But because the part which Berial contained had been lost, Morrigan's power had not returned to completely. And a certain accident had occurred in the sealed space that even Berial himself did not notice. The sealed off power had begun to have it's own will. She, Lilith, had began to recognize herself roughly ten years after the sealing. It was Morrigan's heart which slipped into Lilith's consciousness, although Morrigan herself never noticed this. As Lilith found about Makai, her feelings grew. These feelings were different from normal emotions like admiration and jealousy. They were closer to a primitive instinct to want to go back to its home. In Makai, power is indicated by the strength of the soul. If a soul is forcefully divided, it is not surprising that the soul will try to return to its full self. Morrigan's soul was powerful enough that it was able to produce a will of its own. Due to Jedah's plot, Lilith was able to attain a body. In return, Lilith was to lure Morrigan and the other Darkstalkers. Morrigan's true powers were something that Jedah could not overlook. It's unknown if Lilith understood Jedah's intention and the meaning of his salvation, but Lilith enjoyed her new found freedom. To Lilith, the Majigen was a real world that she was able to be born in. Her enjoyment will last as long as she can fight someone who can satisfy her curiosity, and be able to somehow return to her true body. She is like a child who doesn't know the true darkness yet, but she is also a capable and dangerous seductress. After she and Morrigan met, Lilith was finally able to return to her true self when she and Morrigan fused back together into one. Weapons *Wing transformations(Transformations include Sickles, Arrows, Giant Hands) About succubi in Darkstalkers It is generally said that the Succubus race absorbs the spirit of the opposite sex and uses it as their own energy source, however the succubi that live in the Aensland family are slightly different. They create a special secretion liquid in their body when they are either physically or mentally stimulated. They use this liquid to maintain their life. If one were to be trapped inside a small secluded area, she would die within two days due to the lack of stimulus. This is because the liquid needed to maintain her life can't be secreted. But to make up for this, they have become able to look into the dreams of others. When no stimulus was given, they evolved to look for other ways to look for excitement. When a creature dreams, a special secretion liquid is formed in the brain. A succubus can take this liquid from the outside. Those who have been robbed feels a strange feeling. As if ones dream was completely taken away. This is quite different from not having any memory of a dream. This liquid, which the succubus robbed, is dissolved into the body of the succubus and is composed. Their blood and saliva has a powerful lustful effect. A human would instantly die the moment they come in contact with it. Their body odor causes their blood vessels to dilate and causes a large amount of perspiration. If a man is confronted by a succubus, unless they have a very strong mind, they would instantly be under her spell. The succubus race lives about 400 years. Roughly ten years after they are born, they gain their adult appearance and keep this beautiful form until they die. Their beautiful appearance is kept intact even when they are old. Over the past several hundred years, their ability to reproduce has been in danger. The amount of spirit that can be taken from an individual is limited. Their search for new dreams have caused them to reach into the human world. But it is becoming more and more difficult to reach a good amount of nutrition. When Morrigan became the successor of the Aensland family, there were roughly only 200 Succubuses left. At this rate, the Succubus race would disappear after one or two generations. However, the Succubuses themselves do not care about the crisis and are enjoying their everyday lives. About incubi in Darkstalkers The Incubus race is said to be the opposite race to the Succubus race. The Incubus is not simply a distinction like a male and female in a race but a completely different race. Although they are treated as a lecherous race like the succubus, they are quite different. First off, their physical looks are not all handsome men, unlike the succubus where they are all beautiful women. Many of the Incubuses are inhuman and may have four feet or may be dragon types. 60% of the Incubus race is made up from these types. They have a powerful aphrodisiac digestive fluid in their body and they pour this into their victim. This fluid causes the victim's elements inside to change and becomes a very efficient food type for them. This method is similar to an insect or an animal. They prefer women because they are a better food type than men. They only eat men when they have to. About Lilith's gender Physically, she is a female. The body she received from Jedah was the image that Lilith wanted to be, obviously an imitation of Morrigan. But it is obvious that she couldn't be a complete copy of Morrigan. Although it is a guess, her childish look most likely comes from her own feelings. She feels that she is not a perfect existence and this reflected on her appearance. Like a child who yearns to be an adult, a girl who has yet to become a woman. But there is no evidence if she could maintain that body. If she wishes to be something, as long as Jedah's power is intact, she could even become a man. If she wishes to become one with Morrigan, she could even take the form of a man to be the dominant one. But a vast amount of power and belief is needed to do this. And it would be very difficult without the help of Jedah. Early stages of development In the early stages of development, Lilith was quite different from her current form. According to rumors, she was supposed to be called Genevieve; and was Morrigan's older sister at first and had the blood of angels mixed in her. She had angel wings on her head but this was always folded to hide them due to her being a darkstalker. Physically, she looked like Morrigan. She was always picked on by Morrigan as a child. But this was cut because there were enough angel types in games. Her next design was much closer to the current Lilith, the only difference being that she was either a male or a hermaphrodite. About real succubi Lilith takes her name after the first wife of Adam who was said to suck the blood of infants and from whose name the word Lullaby (Lili Abi) is supposed by some to have been derived. She was long regarded as the Queen of the Succubuses. In medieval European folklore, a Succubus is the female variety of an Incubus, the word Incubus being Latin for nightmare. According to one legend, the Incubuses and the Succubuses were fallen angels. The ordinary phenomenon of nightmare, as the name imports, was associated with their belief. The Succubus is a female demon or evil spirit who visits men in their sleep to lie with them in ghostly sexual intercourse. The man who falls victim to a Succubus will not awaken, although may experience it in a dream. The very word Succubus is derived from the latin word Succuba meaning "strumpet" or "prostitute" (from the verb Succubare ''- "to lie under"). During these times, consortion with demons was long one of the most ordinary accusations in witch trials. Morrigan's date of birth coincides with the first appearance of a Succubus in Scotland. Although the appearance of Succubuses were comparatively rare to that of the Incubus, there are anecdotes of a priest who had commerce with one for more than forty years and another priest who found a faithful mistress in a devil for half a century: They were both burnt alive. About real incubi In the real world, Incubuses were supposedly more common than their female counterparts. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of women were burnt on account of the belief of consortion with an Incubus. The very word Incubus is derived from the latin verb Incubo, Incubare'' - "to lie upon". It was observed that they had a peculiar attachment to women with beautiful hair, and it was an old Catholic belief that St. Paul alluded to this in that somewhat curious passage, in which he exhorts women to cover their heads, because of the demons. The Incubuses generally had no children, but there were some exceptions to this rule, for Nider the inquisitor assures us, that the island of Cyprus was entirely peopled by their sons. Should the female victim get pregnant, the child would grow inside her as any normal child, except that the child will possess supernatural capabilities. Usually the child grows into a person of evil intent or a powerful wizard. Legend has it that the magician Merlin was the result of the union of an Incubus and a nun. Moves Other Attacks Innocent Hug (Ground Grab) - Lilith hugs the opponent as her wings turn into blades and slice the enemy in half. Will cut the enemy in half if used as a finisher. Childish Drop (Air Grab) - Lilith grabs the opponent with her wings and flips over then slams the enemy head first on the ground. Toe Pierce (Upward Punch or Kick [enemy should be downed]) - Lilith flips backward and stomps on her opponent before flipping to the other side of the screen. The ES version does three (3) stomps. Not usable on Vampire Mode. Special Attacks: Soul Flash (Quartercircle Forward Punch) - Lilith fires a small green bat surrounded by hearts that travels for a very short distance. The speed of the bat depends upon the button pressed. The ES version travels a little farther and hits more. Usable in air. Shining Blade (Forward, Down, Forward Punch) - Lilith's wings turn into a scythe's blade and she goes up higher depending upon the button pressed. The ES version adds two more and the last one is higher than the others. Able to guard cancel. Merry Turn (Quartercircle Backward Kick) - Lilith's wings turn into a blade tutu and she spins forward. The ES version travels a little farther, hits more times and will cut the opponent in half if used as a finisher. Usable in air. Mystic Arrow (Halfcircle Backward Punch) - Lilith jumps forward with her hands outstretched and attempts to hug the opponent and if the hug connects, she will turn her wings into a bow and fire the opponent across the screen while saying 'Bye-Bye!' and waving. The ES version is more powerful. EX Attacks Splendor Love (Forward, Down, Forward Kick {2x}) - Lilith's clothes turn into green bats that will encircle her as she flies upward with her eyes closed and arms outstretched. This EX Attack will gain additional hits when used while Vampire Savior 2 Dark Force is active. Luminous Illusion (Low Punch, Low Punch, Forward, Low Kick, High Punch) - Lilith flies forward and when she connects with the opponent, a clone of her will appear on the other side of the opponent and together they will beatdown the enemy with a series of attacks. The final attack will cut the enemy in half when this move is used as a finisher. Usable in air. Gloomy Puppet Show (Halfcircle Forward Kick {2x}[requires two levels of power]) - Lilith throws a magician's hat at an arc and if it hits, the enemy will become dizzy and curtains will cover the him/her. Lilith, after changing into a magician's assistant costume, will open the curtains and the enemy will appear on top of a stage with the magician's hat and a cane. A game like DDR will start where you press the buttons as the character on stage 'dances' and says things inside a speech bubble. Depending on the how you did, Lilith will either burn, freeze or shock (or all three) the opponent. Mimic Doll (Low Punch {2x}, Forward, Medium Punch, High Punch) - Lilith summons another Lilith that will copy everything she does. Does not disappear when Luminous Illusion is used(therefore, it is DOUBLED). Only usable on Vampire Savior 2 Mode. Dark Force Mimic Doll (Low Punch and Kick or Medium Punch and Kick)(Vampire Savior 2) - Lilith summons another Lilith that will copy everything she does. Does not disappear when Luminous Illusion is used(therefore, it is DOUBLED). Mirror Doll (High Punch and Kick)(Vampire Savior 2) - Lilith summons another Lilith on the other side of the enemy and acts like a mirror. Disappears when Luminous Illusion is used. Appearances In other video games *''Cross Edge'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' ("Lilith"-style) *''Namco x Capcom'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Onimusha Soul'' *''Minna to Akashic Heroes'' Cameos in other games *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (appears along with Morrigan in various animations and attacks.) *''Pocket Fighter'', (appears on the Tessa's Den stage when neither of the players are controlling Morrigan, in Morrigan's Darkness Illusion Mighty Combo and in Morrigan's ending.) *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (Felicia's ending) *''Tatsunoko vs Capcom'' (appears in Morrigan's Darkness Illusion super) *Appears as a alternate costume color for Morrigan in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and appears as a card on the Heroes and Heralds and in Morrigan's ending. Trivia *Originally during development, Lilith was intended to be half-angel sister of Morrigan. *Two of Lilith's moves contrast Morrigan's moves in their title. While Morrigan has Shadow Blade and Darkness Illusion, both having to deal with the "dark", Lilith has the same two moves only they're titled Shining Blade and Luminous Illusion, both dealing with the theme of "light" *Lilith was originally voiced by Hiroko Konishi, who also voiced Roll in the Japanese version of Mega Man 8 and had provided miscellaneous voices for the Vampire Hunter drama CDs. She has since been replaced by Yuka Imai, who also voices Leviathan and Copy X in the Mega Man Zero series. *On the Playstation version of Darkstalkers 3 ''(''Vampire Savior EX), there is a code to play as Lilith with a Morrigan-pallete but using Morrigan's voice clips. Sprite Fighting games= |-| Card Clash= *Lilith says "Show Time" before performing her ES move, "Gloomy Puppet Show." |-| Card Clash DS= Official artwork Videos Darkstalkers Resurrection - Lilith Moves List|Moves List Darkstalkers Resurrection - Lilith Character Strategy|Lilith Commentary DSR Lilith - Character Breakdown|Lilith Character Breakdown Lilith's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Navigation External links *Lilith - Strategy Wiki *Lilith - Mizuumi Wiki *Lilith - Capcom Database *[http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Lilith Lilith - Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki] References Category:Characters Category:Females